1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to methods of controlling pop-ups, and image forming apparatuses and user terminals using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) is included in various image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, fax machines, and complexifiers (e.g., a multi function peripheral or multi-function printer), to control operation or input user data. The UI of an image forming apparatus provides user convenience in terms of controlling an operation of the image forming apparatus. As technology develops, hardware and software that are used in an image forming apparatus have also greatly developed, and the UI of the image forming apparatus also has progressed.
Recently, as the use of smart devices increases, software that can control the operation of an image forming apparatus is installed on a user terminal, such as a smartphone.